


Things left behind

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Cameos, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ephemeral Rift, Fantasy, Gen, Rift World - Freeform, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: A closely written sheet of paper found on top of a freestanding bookcase in the Duke’s Archives.Seemingly ripped from theMoonshards Compendium(a collection of lesser-known artifacts) by Nakari of Sundamyr, a young sorcerer’s apprentice.
Kudos: 1





	Things left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relax by the Bonfire | Dark Souls ASMR](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744243) by Ephemeral Rift. 



> Another inspiration was ER’s hair or rather, the way people react to it 😀😉  
> (I mean, I was flabbergasted too, no doubt about it but that was nothing compared to some of the comments I read 😯)
> 
> This fanfic takes place in the Rift World Universe, created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (ASMRtist, storyteller and world builder) [ephemeralrift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/) as well as in the world of Dark Souls (made by From Software, I have no idea which link to post here, sorry).  
> My creations are mine, everything else belongs to them.
> 
> Once again my thanks goes to the divine (😉😋) koboldblue for helping me find the correct words (English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me).  
> All the remaining mistakes are mine, corrections are very welcome.  
> Please also let me know if I made an ao3 mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks.
> 
> Additional info for my fellow Rift Walkers:  
> mischievous (English) = causing or showing a fondness for causing trouble in a playful way / able or tending to cause annoyance, trouble, or minor injury  
> wayward (English) = deviating from what is desired, expected, or required / unpredictable / difficult to control  
> lenire/lenior (Latin) = alleviate, allay, ease, calm, soothe

Name: _Somniferous Bracelet_

Type: Magical artifact

Description: Three strands of long, gray hair, fashioned into an armring.  
Strength and thickness suggest that this is men’s hair, also it feels slightly rough to the touch. The strands are tied with thin red leather strings, creating a braid pattern.  
The armring has no clasp and cannot be bent but will immediately resize to fit its wearer.

Rarity: Unique

Effect: Any intelligent creature seeing this object will immediately ask to wear or at least touch it. Their fascination will then be so strong that they no longer care for any of the wearer’s actions, no matter how threatening. The spell ends when the mesmerized creature is attacked or harmed. 

Myths, legends, stories: Even though it is common belief that the hair is that of the mischievous Wayward Lenír, tales with different origins suggest that in reality it once belonged to a much more powerful being from another world.

Notes: It is unknown why this artifact is referred to as somniferous as it has no such effect.

Name: _Peculiar Coin_

Type: Magical artifact

Description:  
The coin is slightly larger than a common piece of silver, a bit worn from use and has a few light scratches. It consists of an unknown material made to resemble metal, however, it is way too light and does not show any signs of rusting even if exposed to moisture for a longer period of time.  
One side depicts a snake wrapped around a trident, to its left is a key and to its right a torch.  
The reverse shows two words starting with the letter A and S respectively, as well as the number five below them. 

Rarity: Unique

Effect: Forbidden legends tell of an object that allows its owner to successfully feign peaceful intentions. It requires no attunement of any kind but one must be able to concentrate on it while speaking calmly (preferably in a monotonous voice) to the person one wishes to deceive.  
Upon catching sight of the coin, the deceived will immediately be aware of the speaker’s true intentions.  
These legends more than hint at the fact that the Peculiar Coin draws its strength from its owner’s malevolence, making it one of the most dangerous objects in existence.

Tales, legends, stories: The obscure _Gatekeeper’s Tales_ states that this artifact once belonged to Wayward Lenír, an undead hailing from Ah-Khem, a land of great wisdom and even greater unscrupulousness. It is also implied that he discarded the coin as he had no use for it (see page 178, _Whispers of the Plague_ ).

Notes: Touching it causes slight discomfort that will fade away within seconds.


End file.
